Immortal Butterflies
by LayRay
Summary: A C/B one-shot. One thing Chuck always felt when he was around Blair was butterflies. Sometimes so strong, he felt like he would burst. Sometimes so soft he could barely fell them fluttering. But they were always there. Immortal Butterflies.


Immortal Butterflies

Summary: A C/B one-shot. One thing Chuck always felt when he was around Blair was butterflies. Sometimes so strong, he felt like he would burst. Sometimes so soft he could barely fell them fluttering. But they were always there. Immortal Butterflies.

A/N: So this is just a one-shot of Chuck and Blair. It goes throughout the series but begins before the series and ends after. But it pretty much sticks to the storyline. I hope you enjoy it please R&R.

Characters: Chuck and Blair

Rating: K+

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everything was white.

Chuck couldn't see anything or hear anything. All he could feel were the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. And butterflies on ever meant one thing. One person.

Blair Waldorf.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chuck wasn't sure exactly when the butterflies had first started. He would like to say that he had felt butterflies in his stomach in the presence of Blair ever since he had known her, but he wasn't sure if that was possible.

Blair, Serena, Nate, and he had all pretty much known each other since birth. Their nanny's had been friends so whenever they took care of them, which was pretty much 24/7, they got together to gossip.

But Chuck did have one early memory of the butterflies.

_They were four or five at the time and in Central Park at the boat pond, one of their favorite places. They were all sailing their sailboats, boasts beautifully crafted and worth more much more then any of them could understand or appreciate._

_Blair accidentally let her boat go out of her reach._

"_Oh no!" she cried, tears instantly springing to her big brown eyes, "My boat!"_

_Chuck, who was on one side of Blair with Nate on the other, acted fastest, reaching out his longer arm to snare the boat._

"_Oh, thank you!" Blair cried, a smile immediately replacing the tears._

_She kissed Chuck on the cheek before running of to play with Serena. But Chuck stayed still, for butterflies had erupted in his stomach and her kiss still lingered on his check, but he couldn't understand what the butterflies were, what they meant, and whether or not they were good._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over the years Chuck had learned to ignore the butterfly's soft whisperings whenever he was in presence of Blair Waldorf, especially as she became Nate's girlfriend and he the bad boy of the Upper East Side.

But they were still there, covered up, until one night many years later at Victrola.

When Blair said she and Nate were done, when he had dared her to dance onstage, when he began to play with the fire that was Blair Waldorf.

He hadn't meant to when he started watching, but his eyes got caught up in the swaying of her hips, her chocolate curls, and her exposed porcelain back. Then later in the limo when she pressed her ruby red lips against his, he could barely hold back. But he did manage to get out.

"You sure?"

He surprised himself when he said that. He had never asked anyone that before, ever. If he wanted something he would take it no matter what others thought. But Blair was different. Se wasn't like the other girls who were all the same. They were black and white and she was color. He had never met anyone else like Blair.

But she didn't say no. She kissed him again. And after that he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Butterflies exploded in his stomach as he slipped away into the world of Blair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night after, Chuck turned in his bed restlessly. He had tried occupying himself earlier in the night, but neither alcohol nor women could hold his attention.

And now he couldn't sleep. The flapping wings in his stomach were keeping him awake, as were pictures of Blair flashing through his of her on the stage at Victrola, her in the limo, and other pictures of Blair throughout the years.

It seemed as though all the memories he had of Blair were running through his head, like a film on a constant loop.

But with those pictures came memories of a certain best friend. A certain girl's ex-boyfriend.

Memories that turned the butterfly's motions to from ones of excitement, to ones of dread and guilt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chuck never thought he would ever tell anyone about the feelings, the thoughts, the butterflies. He didn't think he would tell anyone, least of all the object of the feelings.

But he did.

The night of Blair's seventeenth birthday, she had been standing so close to him on the balcony. Her perfume was so intoxicating, and with the light of the city dancing behind her, she had never looked more beautiful.

And then she had asked,

"Do you _like_ me?"

He had meant to make some sneering comment but instead slipped out,

"Define like."

He could have hit himself as the words came out, instantly regretting them.

"Oh no no no no! You cannot like me."

Those words stung and immediately turned Chuck defensive.

"How do you think I feel? I haven't slept, I can't eat. And there is something in my stomach fluttering."

"Butterflies?" Blair said in a tone of disbelief.

Exactly.

"Chuck, you know I love all of God's creations but those butterflies have got to be murdered."

But even then, as he stood there with the butterflies in question fluttering in his stomach, Chuck knew that that was impossible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And true enough, months later, they were still there as he stood giving his best man's speech for his father's wedding. Standing there with Blair gazing up at him with her doe eyes, he put his note cards down And even though no one else noticed , he was no longer talking just about Lily and Bart, he was also talking about he and Blair.

Then later that night as she walked toward him, it the butterflies were making it hard for him to breathe.

"That was quite a speech. All your hard work must have paid off." She said as Chuck drew her close to dance.

"That's not what I wrote." He said, "I was inspired by the moment."

"Look I know I've said some horrible things, even for me." Chuck said, knowing it was time to apologize.

"Like blogging to Gossip Girl about our sex life and comparing me to your fathers' sweaty old horses?"

He still hated himself for that, but he couldn't show it.

"What's your point?"

"What's yours?"

"You don't belong with Nate, never have, never will."

Too true, she belonged with him.

"You don't belong with anyone."

Except you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But that summer everything went bad.

It started when he got scared, scared of spending the entire simmer with Blair. And that fear drove him to leave Blair at Tuscany.

It got worse when, with roses in hand and butterflies in his stomach, he waited for Blair's bus to come. Only to find Blair had picked up and annoyingly handsome blonde from Europe.

But the White Party almost ruined it all.

It turned out that the blonde from Europe, Marcus, was a lord, a secret that instead of driving Blair from him, drew her closer

Chuck was about to give up, but the sight of Blair waiting for Marcus made him approach her.

"Chuck, aren't you done trying to destroy my night?" She snapped, turning around to face him.

"Look, I never should have abandoned you. I knew I had made the wrong decision as soon as the plane took off. Distracted myself all summer, hoping I wouldn't feel but I still do."

If anything, it was stronger.

"And?"

"I was scared. Scared that if we spent the whole summer together, just us, you'd see."

"See what?"

"Me."

She was the one person he was afraid to be looked at, judged by, except his father of course.

"Please don't leave with him." Chuck said, ashamed to be begging.

"Why? Give me a reason and 'I'm Chuck Bass' doesn't count."

"Because you don't want to."

It was true, he could tell from the look on her face.

"Not good enough."

"Because I don't want you to."

Again, true. He hated the thought of her leaving with him.

"That's not enough."

"What else is there?" He said, searching her face.

"The true reason I should stay right where I am and not get in the car." Blair said, "Three words, eight letters. Say it, and I'm yours."

"I…I…" Chuck said, trying and failing to get it out.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to hear."

And with that, she was gone.

"Love you." Chuck whispered as the car disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But Chuck couldn't say it to her, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't get the three simple words to come out of his mouth.

That was why he had turned the bet onto her, hoping that if she said it to him; he could say it to her.

That was why he was of _Rufus's_ Art Gallery roof overlooking _Brooklyn_. Tonight, she would finally say it to him.

Butterflies emerged in his stomach as he heard her footsteps.

"Brooklyn?" He said as he turned around to greet her.

"At least it will be memorable." Blair said, but Chuck knew that when Blair told him she loved him, the moment would be permanently engrained in his memory, no matter what.

"I am sorry, but don't you have something you want to say to me?"

"Yes." Chuck internally signed in relief as she said that, but then came,

"This is so silly. It doesn't matter who says it first. Why don't we just say it together?"

"Because that wasn't the deal."

"Why does everything have to be a deal?"

"Because we made it one." Chuck said, "What's going on Blair? You told me you had something to say to me, say it."

"Why do I have to be the one to go first? I was the one who waited on the helipad for you, I went to Tuscany alone."

"That's ancient history." Why was she bringing this up now? He had hoped she had forgiven him.

"I was the one who asked you to say it first."

"At the White Party? When you were on your way out with the count? Did you really think I was going to say it then?"

"Yes! And when you didn't I wanted to die!"

So did I, Chuck wanted to scream, but as usual his instincts kicked in and instead he said,

"Don't tell me you brought me all the way to Brooklyn for this. I thought you were ready to tell me how you really felt. Obviously it was just another one of your games."

"My games? You were the one who started this."

"And you are the one who finished it."

Chuck turned around, but then he couldn't help looking back.

But Blair was already gone

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the months after, Chuck still couldn't bring himself to tell Blair he loved her. Even when Bart died, even when she said she loved him, even when his heart was screaming at him to do it, he couldn't.

Not until his escape to France after graduation when he was walking along the streets and he saw the store that sold Blair's favorite macaroons.

That brought back memories of Blair and something let go in him, he could finally tell Blair,

"I love you too."

When he could kiss her and finally know that she was his.

After that whenever he saw her he still felt butterflies, but not to the extreme as when he felt them four years later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The restaurant was five-star, but Chuck wouldn't have notices it even if his eyes weren't caught up in drinking in the sight of Blair. She was wearing a floor length scarlet dress, his favorite red lipstick, and, to his pleasure, the Erickson Beamon necklace he had given her so long ago.

And if the sight of her didn't make the butterflies go crazy in his stomach, the Tiffany's box with the engagement ring inside that was stashed in his pocket did.

After they ordered and were waiting for their entrées to come, Chuck's heart began to race as he got down on one knee, knowing that it was finally time.

"Blair Waldorf, I love you, will you marry me."

Those simple words were all he could get out and he waited in agony for what seemed like forever until she replied,

"Yes." And threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

Rapping his arms tightly around her and pressing his lips against hers, nothing could have felt better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And with that last memory, the whiteness began to form shapes, flowers, wall, pews, and last of all, Blair, who looked beyond words in her wedding dress, walking towards him on Harold's arm, looking at her made Chuck find it hard to breathe.

As she reached the alter she took his hand and looked her big brown eyes into his as the ceremony began.

"Do you Chuck Bass take Blair Waldorf to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

And Chuck knew it was true. He would love Blair forever. The Butterflies in his stomach would never falter, never die. They would always be there.

Immortal Butterflies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you so much for reading! Please review, I love to hear what you guys have to say.

-LayRay


End file.
